1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to binoculars with a digital camera function, and in particular to stabilizing the binoculars, when the binoculars are being held and used as a digital camera.
2. Description of the Related Art
The binoculars with a digital camera function, are known as an optical apparatus which has a digital camera function. The binoculars with a digital camera function, indicate an image which is almost identical to the image which is observed by the operator's eyes through the ocular lenses, and store the image as a digital image.
Japanese unexamined patent publication (KOKAI) No. 2001-281555 discloses such binoculars.